1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel alignment measuring device for a vehicle measuring a wheel alignment based on a body center line in order to improve straight driving performance of the vehicle when a driving drift, unbalanced wear of a tire, deflected driving, or the like, occur, and a measuring system and a measuring method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a large-sized bus measures and adjusts contact-type wheel alignment and deflection in order to improve straight driving performance. That is, the wheel alignment measurement measures the wheel alignment using wheel clamps 30 and 3D cameras 40 installed on wheel surfaces of a steering shaft 10 and a driving shaft 20 as shown in FIG. 1, and the deflection measurement measures a distance by ultrasonic sensors 60 while a vehicle is driven by roll tester rollers 50 in a roll test process and calculates a displacement difference between a front part 70 and a rear part 80 of a vehicle outer plate using the measured distance, as shown in FIG. 2.
Meanwhile, a wheel alignment measuring device for the vehicle has been disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0324989.
However, the wheel alignment measuring device according to the related art may have quality problems such as a driving drift, deflected driving, and the like due to being out-of-square when offsets of the steering shaft 10 and the driving shaft 20 occur at the time of the measurement and adjustment of the wheel alignment, and a problem that it is difficult to accurately measure a deflected amount due to occurrence of left and right movements of a roller caused by characteristic of an automatic centering adjustment type roller bearing 50 used in the roll tester at the time of the measurement of the deflection.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.